Valentine Day special
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: Valentine day soon approaching...what will Ryoma give to his Lover and his teammate for this year Valentine day? Spin off from the Christmas and New year edition i have writen


**Valentine's Day Special Chapter**

**Riku: Happy Valentine's minna-san! I hope you'll have a great Valentine's day this year and be able to confess to the people you like. What about you Ice-chan? Do you a boy that you want to confess your feelings to?**

**Ice: Uhm... There's this boy in my class... I like him but I don't think I'll confess or whatever, anyway, we'll be together on the 14th! *blushes* because we have tons of paperwork to do. *glooms* Anyway, I'm cool with that. But I think I'll just give my chocolates to Fairy bouchou! Ne, Seiichi! *throws chocolate box at him* Besides, in my country, it is the other way around. It's the girls who should receive chocolates on Valentine's day.**

**Seiichi: *catches the box with one hand* I appreciate the chocolates but... why don't you just give these to that boy in your class? You even have the chance to give it to him on the 14th.**

**Ice: Mah, I'll just feel awkward. How about you Riku-san? Do you have someone to confess or give chocolates too?**

**Riku: Well, I don't have any boy to give chocolate to, I will just givee them to my father and otouto and my mom and younger sister.**

**Marui: How about me? *smiles***

**Riku: Anyway, I hope every one in the whole world can enjoy this year's Valentine's day and the next one too.**

**Niou: Go home, Marui, you just got ignored. Puri!**

-o0o-

Summary: One skill and hobby that is only known by select and close family members of the Echizen household is that, Ryoma is actually good at baking. Yes! All of you didn't read it wrong, he is really that good at baking that even his mother, father , cousin and the brother who suddenly returned home and stayed, will do anything and everything to keep Ryoma's baking skill hidden for they want to keep this cute, baking side of the chibi all to themselves.

But unbeknownst to Ryoma that the 14th of February will be the day that Marui Bunta will start pestering him for sweets for the rest of his life, if he stayed in Japan of course and probably Kirihara Akaya's endless teasing for his baking skill.

-o0o-

**February 12**

A string of curses can be heard from Echizen household. Inside, you can witness an older boy who running around the house with a wide grin on his face as he tried to avoid his younger brother. Both boys look alot like ach other but the younger one beinbg too short for his age. Who else could they be but the Echizen brothers, Ryoma and Ryoga. Ryoma was pissed off with Ryoga and started chasing him around the house with and enraged and frustrated look on his face. Well, this is but a normal thing to happen in their house.

After the Ryoma took a bath and fed his beloved and ever loyal cat, Karupin, he went down to the dining room and to have breakfast all the while glaring at Ryoga for being the reason why he cannot sleep longer anymore. Ryoga had always woke him up at 6 o'clock on the dot even when he doesn't have to go to school just because Ryoga want to challenge him at tennis.

"I need to sleep you know? I'm a growing boy!" Echizen blurted out. He's not really the type to worry about his shortness, since it hasn't hindered him from being the prince of tennis yet. Height is not an issue in playing tennis, he even beat Jin Akutsu who's undeniably a true tall man.

"Oh come on Chibisuke! We have 8 years worth of playing tennis to make up! I am being a kind brother to you by waking you up at 6 instead of 4!"

"Four?!"

After having his favored Japanese breakfast and stealing Ryoga's share of the grilled fish as a revenge for waking him up at 6 o'clock on Saturday morning, the Echizen brothers decided to go to the street tennis court after Ryoma got sick of Ryoga's pleading and wailing to play tennis with him. Ryoga insisted that he wants to play with Ryoma rather than any other strangers.

As soon as they arrived at the street courts, Echizen spotted Momoshiro and that Kamui or whatever his name is. The guy is Kamio Akira but Echizen doesn't even have the slightest idea of it. Well, maybe he does. After all, he managed to think of Kamui instead of Kamio, not bad. But he can clearly remember that this guy is the one Kaidoh beat at a tournament few months ago. The "Kamui" guy and Momoshiro are arguing about something concerning Tachibana's little sister.

"Like hell I'd let you near Ann-chan nor let you have a date with her, you bike thief!" said "Kamui" or at least that's what Ryoma thinks the name of the red haired guy is.

"You're still going on with that?! And for your information it was her who called me out to that that date thing! Its not like you are Ann's boyfriend! Move it on!" Momo retaliated.

While the bickering of the two went on, Ryoma then decided that he should just leave before the two notices him and while the chance of him being dragged into the crossfire of the words is still low. He snuck out of Ryoga's sight, the moment he thought that his brother is not watching. But little did he know, Ryoga knows all too well that he left and the elder brother knows just where exactly his little chibisuke will go so he just let it slip and decided to just play with whomever as of the moment.

Where exactly did Ryoma go?

He went to the shopping district. He sighed as he remembered the shopping disasters that happened during the Christmas and New Year rush two months ago. He decided that he should be careful in walking around the shops so that he will have the time to avoid the people he doesn't want to meet just in case he'll meet them there god knows who are the people on the market that day, but Ryoma sure hoped that there will be no red-haired Kansai monkey who doesn't even know how to properly read the kanji characters of his name,

"It's Echizen, dammit. Who the hell is Koshimae?!" Echizen muttered to himself.

Not the monkey king, nor the sadistic tensai, nor the living hazardous waste- Inui.

He went around the shopping district in search for the shop that sells the stuff he's looking for.

"Hmmm? Which one should I get? Black or white?" Ryoma thought as he weighed out his options. After being able to chose which will be which, he went straight to the molds section. On his way, he saw people which actually made him hide behing the stack of cream and cheese made sure that those two never see him.

"Ore-sama thinks you should get this brand. Ore-sama recommends it." from the sentence construction alone, we all know who said it.

Atobe Keigo also known to Ryoma as Monkey King.

"Saaa! I will take this brand then, since you recommend it." Guess who.

It's the sadistic tensai. Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji got the milk brand that Atobe recomended and the two of them went ahead to another section. Relieved, Ryoma went out of his hiding and quickly grabbed some cartons of milk and went straight to the fresh fruits section after making sure that the Monkey King and the tensai isn't anywhere near him or the place that he's about to go to..

After he purchased all the things that he needed to buy, he went to the gift shop in searching of gift wrappers and small boxes. He hid again when he saw another pair of people that he chose not to meet.

"What do you think, is this one is good enough, buchou?" asked Marui Bunta.

"Hmmm, I think so, but it will be better if you take the Sakura flower one." Do I have to say who is Marui's buchou?

He's with Yukimura Seeichi.

"I see, I will take both shapes then, thank you Yukimura buchou!"

"You are welcome Marui-kun" replied the smiling Yukimura.

When the two Rikkaidai seniors went to the cashier and paid whatever they bought and went outside of the store, Ryoma entered, got what he needed and hurried home.

Ryoma is now prepared to bake...

Cookies.

**February 14**

All Seigaku regulars are hiding inside the club building that day.

"Hey! Oishi- sempai have you seen Echizen?" asked Momoshiro as he took a peek outside through the blinds of window which they purposefully put on specially for that day. Fangirls are like zombies who had not eaten for days today. The only difference is that, the tennis club members were being chased after because the girls would either give them chocolates or confess to them.

Suddenly, fangirls squeal can be heard while someone was banging the door demanding to be opened.

"Seems like the girls had gone violent, nyaaa~!" Eiji panicked.

"We should have not hiden completely from them, I told you they can get really wild when they can't get what they want!" Momo added.

"But we've only been hiding for approximately three hours only. The probability of those fangirls not belonging to anyone in this room is high at 98 percent." Inui supplied.

"Which all goes down to..." Oishi thought for a second but was interrupted from continuing when a loud call came from the outside.

"MOMO-senpai you better open this door or I will tell Tachibana's little sister that you cheated on her!"

It's Ryoma.

Shouting at the top of his lungs.

Being chased after by his fangirls.

Momo, hearing the threat, opened the door and grabbed Ryoma in. The girls, knowing that Tezuka is inside the clubroom, decided to retreat since they are afraid that they might end up running innumerable laps around the court even if they are not tennis club members.

With a deep sigh, Ryoma dropped himself to sit down at the bench near Tezuka and Fuji. The two seniors noticed right away the poor, desheveled appearance of their kuohai. With Ryoma's school blazer halfway undone and wrinkled which the two assumed were caused by those screeching monsters of fangirls just now. Everyone, yes, everyone, including Kaidoh, pitied Ryoma. This made Tezuka cancel that day's practice, after they all agreed that they will practice really hard on the 15th.

The day passed by slow and the regulars managed to get out of the school gate without being mobbed by their fans. Most of them agreed to go to Ryoma's house. Of course, Ryoma himself protested and Kaidoh said he has self training to do but was forced by Inui to come anyway.

They decided to celebrate their being able to get out of their school safe ans sound and without being mobbed, tackled and raped by their fangirls.

Ryoma's house being a temple did not surprise them anymore. All of them have been there at least once. What surprised them was when Ryoma was tackled to the ground by a huge green and red, a lump of flesh that Ryoma called "baka-aniki" otherwise known as Echizen Ryoga aka Ryoma's elder brother. Ryoma anime kicked his brother who ultimately flew to the sky and pushed all of his senpai into the house right after and locked the door behind him leaving his brother the cold treatment, Ryoga banged the door and begged Ryoma to let him in. Of course, being the brat that he is, Ryoma just ignored him.

Ryoma led his visitors to his room where they had snacks.

"Ne! Ne! Anyone got chocolates from someone?" Eiji asked.

"I got mine from Ann-chan! And some obligatory chocolates from Sakuno-san too. What about you Oishi-senpai?" -Momo

"Well, I got the same obligatory chocolate from Sakuno-san. Eiji gave me chocolates too." -Oishi with a blush.

"Ano... I got chocolates from Sakuno" - A flustered Kawamura. His girlfriend is Sakuno, but he's a bit disappointed that it wasn't only him who she gave chocolates to.

"Saaa... My turn! I got tons of chocolates from my boyfriend!" -Fuji. Do you have an idea who his boyfriend is?

What Fuji just said earned him silence and gazes from everyone in the room. All their looks meant one thing and it says: "Is he serious? Who could be that person who can withstand his sadistic personality?!"

"I didn't receive any chocolate." Ryoma

"Not even from Sakuno-chan?" -Eiji asked

"Not even from Ryuzaki. And I don't want to count the ones that baka-aniki gave me." -Ryoma satanding up, going to his study table to get a box.

"But anyway, I made something for all of you guys." Ryoma handed each one of them a a cookie bag except for Tezuka who received a small box containing something else instead of cookies.

Everyone, except Tezuka opened their cookie bags. Inside each bag are cookies of different shapes resembling their favorite things like cactus shaped cookies for Fuji and cat shaped cookies for Eiji. Even Kaidoh had his own chibi snake shaped cookies. Tezuka opened his box silently. The box had a small dark chocolate cake with raspberry sauce and a heart shaped raspberry fruit for decoration.

"I got chocolate cake from my fiance." -Tezuka mumbled as an answer to Eiji'e question from earlier. This earned him a cheery laugh from everyone and a smirk from Ryoma.

**February 15**

As promised, the Seigaku regulars are practicing really hard today. How?

Tezuka just arranged practice matched with the Rikkaidai team.

Now that's what they call practicing really HARD.

While their captains are talking to each other, Ryoma was dragged by Marui and Kirihara to the side of the court.

"You are the one baked the cookies that Yukimura's boyfriend got right? Please and make a thousand of it please! I'll pay you! Please bake me all those sweets! They're really delicious!" Marui wailed like a kid while giving Ryoma kitty eyes since he assumed that puppy eyes won't work on Ryoma anymore.

But the bigger question is, who is Yukimura's boyfriend?

"Ahahahahaha! I didn't know you can bake as good as that, you chibi! Though the cookies were good, I say, IT'S SOOOOOOO GIRLY!~" Kirihara began to tease.

And that was just the beginning.

Kirihara pestered Ryoma for about fifteen minutes straight. As much as Ryoma wanted to be nice because Rikkaidai agreed to have practice matches with them, Fifteen minutes worth of teasing is just beyond him. So he used drive B to knock out both Marui and Kirihara.

Do not do that unless you are Echizen.

Passed out, Kirihara and Marui had to be nursed by Niou and Oishi at the clubroom.

The whole incident by the way, was recorded on digital camera by the resident sadisctic tensai, Fuji.

**N/A: Finished! Anyway, I hope all of you have a great Valentine's day!**

**Riku: Ryoma! Where's my share of chocolate?**

**Ryoma: There's none.**

**Riku: Then how about Ice-chan's share?**

**Ryoma: There's none too.**

**Riku: Whhhhhhy! *wailing pathetically at Ryoma with kitty eyes***

**Ryoma: You tortured me at one of your fanfictions! Simple as that. And that weird and creepy assistant of yours who can withstand Inui-senpai juices, she also assisted you in torturing me so she gets no chocolates too!**

**Ice: Just because I drank Inui juice from that chapter, doesn't mean I am weird and creepy! Riku-san! Ryoma is being rude! Do something!**

**Riku: That's it! I will write more embarrassing scenes for you next time! Ice, you go end this! *go out of the scene with a pissed off expression***

**Ice: Ryoma-kun, I think you overdid it.**

**Ryoma: That's not even enough for 12 chapters of torturing me in her Prince of Drama fic!**

**Ice: It's Valentine's day you know? Can't the two of you at least have a ceasefire?**

**Ryoma: Yadda!**

**Seiichi: Those two never listen, Ice. *hands Ice a white box***

**Ice: I know I gave you chocolates, Seiichi, but isn't it too early for white day?**

**Seiichi: Nope, it's still for Valentine's. You said that girls are the ones who receive chocolates on Valentine's day in your country, right?**

**Ice: Ah... I see.**

**Niou: What did I tell you guys back at the Prince of Drama?**

**Ice &amp; Seiichi: *deadpans* Beats us.**

**Marui: Let's go home Niou, we are not needed here. *teary eyed because he did not get what he came here for (chocolates)***

**Ice: Why are the two of you here by the way?**

**Marui: Well, Seigaku's Tezuka asked us to deliver these chocolates to Riku-san. Can you give it to her? *shows a plain brown paper bag with a blue box with white ribbon* He said that it's her share of the chocolates he made.**

**Ice: Since she already left thanks to Ryoma-kun, sure! I'm certain that she will like this!**

**Ryoma: Hey! What the hell was that? **

**Ice: Nothing. *giggles* By the way, minna-san! Thank you for reading! Have a nice Valentine's Day! Bye-bye**!


End file.
